


Slip and Slide

by Shujinkakusama



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Nudity, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shujinkakusama/pseuds/Shujinkakusama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl finds herself in an incredibly compromising situation when one of her platforms drops her into Garnet's bedroom. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip and Slide

One wonderful thing about constructing clothing out of light magic was that its removal was simply a hand wave away. Pearl rarely undressed, save for rare moments in the privacy of her room, but sometimes the water called to her after a long day, and her humanlike body ached for a proper bath.

 

Today was one such instance—she was exhausted, and the floating pools suspended by magic called to her like a siren at sea. Pearl phased away her clothing before dipping into the main pool, rinsing sand and dirt from her hair and skin. She let the current do its work, standing beneath the cascade from one of the suspended platforms while the tension in her shoulders and back ebbed away.

 

Pearl enjoyed her quiet moments of solitude, infrequent though they were. There simply wasn’t time for this kind of self-indulgent behavior most days, even now that things were settled with regard to Homeworld and the Diamond Authority.

 

Sufficiently clean, she considered—briefly—dressing again, but decided against it. Amethyst was occupied with Peridot elsewhere, Steven rarely used his Gem to enter the Temple (and Rose’s room wasn’t connected to hers, besides), and Garnet was more than decent enough not to intrude on her.

 

Not that she would have minded, if it were Garnet.

 

The thought had her cheeks ablaze, and Pearl stepped up onto the water’s surface before leaping expertly onto one of the platforms. No, no, those thoughts were absolutely inappropriate. Unconscionable. Pearl knew better than to even consider intruding on what Ruby and Sapphire shared for even a second, no matter how strongly she felt for Garnet individually. It wasn’t her right, she reminded herself, making another dazzling leap to a higher platform.

 

…Only to fall clean through.

 

Pearl let out a scream of surprise, instinctively crossing her arms over her Gem to protect it, unsure of where she would land, and in which direction. Luckily, she collided with something soft and warm, and large, familiar hands curled around her bare shoulders, a Gem set squarely in each palm.

 

“Ga-Garnet?!”

 

“Pearl,” Garnet’s voice was deceptively calm, faintly laced with amusement. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

 

Pearl could have poofed from embarrassment alone.

 

“Oh—I—I fell through a platform in my room,” she explained, hastily covering herself with her hands, cheeks blazing a brilliant blue. If not for Garnet’s hands on her shoulders, she would have surely fled. “I’m so, so sorry, I—“

 

“It’s fine,” Garnet assured her, gently turning the smaller Gem to face her. Pearl couldn’t meet her eyes, and the Fusion hooked a finger under her chin, coaxing her face up so that Pearl could see just how far she was from upset. Quite contrary, Garnet was blushing a bit herself, even if she wouldn’t dream of looking below Pearl’s shoulders. The Fusion smiled. “Would you be more comfortable if you weren’t the only one naked?”

 

“I—“ Pearl spluttered, “Wh-what?!”

 

Instead of answering, Garnet phased her clothing away as well, and Pearl was quick to cover her eyes with both hands—but not quick enough to get less than an eyeful. “ _Garnet_!”

 

The Fusion laughed, drawing Pearl’s hands away from her teal-flushed face. Her visor was gone now, and Pearl swallowed a lump in her throat at the sight of Garnet’s tri-colored eyes gazing back at her with utmost interest. That her face was only inches from hers only made Pearl’s heart skip several beats, lodged high in her throat.

 

“I think this is more fair, isn’t it?” Garnet asked, and Pearl nodded mutely. Her companion smiled easily, leaning down to make up the distance between them. “I also think… this would be a good time to clear up the elephant in the room,” she said, voice low. Pearl’s breath caught, eyes going doubly wide. “I’m absolutely smitten with you, Pearl.”

 

Pearl’s mind screeched to a halt at those words, and she froze, certain that this must be a dream—and doubly certain that if it were, she didn’t ever want to wake.

 

Garnet was patient enough to let the dancer’s brain catch up, though despite her calm façade, her heart was thundering in her ears. Pearl’s mouth hung open for several seconds before she found her voice, and it was all she could do not to lean in the rest of the way to meet her lips.

 

“I—me too,” Pearl managed, instinctively clutching Garnet’s hand to her chest without thinking. Garnet squeezed her hand back. “I mean—with you. I have been. F-for a long time, Garnet.”

 

“So have I,” Garnet murmured, closing the remaining distance between them with gentle certainty. Pearl could have melted at the warm brush of Garnet’s lips against hers, and without a second thought, she leaned up to return the kiss.


End file.
